Inmortal
by Yumipon
Summary: Porque, a pesar de los años, había hecho un juramento. Y lo cumpliría, no sólo porque era su palabra, sino porque su sangre era Inmortal. [Este fic participa de la actividad: "Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts" del foro ¡Siéntate!]
**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo por mera diversión, y es propiedad mía.

 **SUMMARY:** Porque, a pesar de los años, había hecho un juramento. Y lo cumpliría, no sólo porque era su palabra, sino porque su sangre era Inmortal. [Este fic participa de la actividad: "Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts" del foro ¡Siéntate!]

* * *

 **One!shot  
** _ **"Inmortal"**_

* * *

Habían pasado años ya. Demasiados, más de los que cualquier humano hubiese podido contar. La aldea seguía en el mismo lugar, aunque había crecido. Sus habitantes seguían teniéndole respeto – e incluso algo de miedo algunos – a InuYasha. Y el bosque que bordeaba sus límites seguía llevando su nombre. Pero las cosas estaban lejos de ser como antes.

Él levantó la vista, olisqueando de nuevo el aire que llegaba junto con el anochecer, y soltando un suspiro de resignación ante lo que se avecinaba, sonrió de medio lado, tan imperceptiblemente como siempre. Sus enemigos habían decidido atacar justo esa noche, pensando que tenían más posibilidades durante la luna nueva. De seguro olvidaron que él también protegía a esos humanos.

Rin había muerto muchos años atrás, al igual que los hijos que tuvo con Kohaku; ahora la sobrevivían sus nietos y un par de bisnietos que hacía poco habían llegado a este mundo, además de los descendientes de los hijos de la Exterminadora y el Monje, y los de la Sacerdotisa y su medio hermano. Ellos lograron hacer prosperar la aldea a costa de mucho trabajo y, a pesar de lo efímera que era su existencia para él, cada uno dejó su huella.

Juró proteger a Rin y cuando ella abandonó este mundo, ese juramento pasó a sus herederos. Durante todos esos años lo había cumplido, pero sin que ellos se dieran por enterados. La muerte de Rin dejó un vacío que no llenaría con nada en su corazón y no deseaba volver a encariñarse con ninguna criatura que tuviese una vida tan fugaz. Ellos no significaban nada para él, ninguno de los habitantes de esa aldea. Sólo seguía allí porque hizo un juramento. O por lo menos eso siempre se repetía a sí mismo.

El olor de InuYasha le llegó junto con la brisa nocturna y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de fastidio. El humano no tardó en aparecer por el sendero, llegando al límite del bosque desde donde él vigilaba la aldea.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Lo mismo quiero saber yo. Hoy hay luna nueva.

Sus miradas se fijaron una en la otra, InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y bufó, en su típica pose de desentendido. Decidió ignorarlo, sabía que era un terco y que su orgullo le impedía alejarse cuando había peligro cerca. Más ahora que una de sus descendientes estaba encinta y sentía el deber de protegerlos.

— ¿Está cerca? ¿Logras percibirlo?

Volvió a mirarlo, sin cambiar su expresión fría, aunque el tiempo que llevaban en esa tarea juntos era suficiente para que supiera lo que sus ojos decían, sin necesidad de que su rostro expresara algo. Pero aun así, el Daiyōkai respondió.

— Deberías largarte, sólo serás un estorbo. Yo también hice un juramento y lo cumpliré. Conmigo será más que suficiente.

Los ojos marrones de InuYasha se clavaron en él, sin mostrar la más mínima intención de marcharse. Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el horizonte, esperando la llegada de sus enemigos. Era consciente de que InuYasha sentía aún más responsabilidad de proteger esa aldea, ya que su sangre estaba ahí, pero no lograba comprender que siguiera arriesgándose incluso esas noches. Sin sus poderes yōkai, su medio hermano sólo contaba con sus habilidades físicas para el combate, y a pesar de que eran buenas, no podían compararse a su verdadera fuerza.

Era capaz de reconocer que InuYasha se había vuelto muy fuerte y que realmente era digno de llevar la herencia de su padre. Con el paso de los años, sin embargo, era cada vez más temerario, mucho más de lo acostumbrado, y si seguía de esa forma pronto le haría compañía a su esposa y amigos en el otro mundo. Sesshōmaru recordaba perfectamente el día que Kagome había partido, dejando a InuYasha destrozado. Jamás olvidaría su rostro ni el grito que desgarró el aire y le alertó que algo había ocurrido. El hanyō nunca volvió a ser el mismo, pero prometió sobre la tumba de ella y la de sus compañeros, que viviría lo necesario para asegurar la sobrevivencia de sus descendientes. Aunque no poseía la misma capacidad de un yōkai completo para vivir miles de años, su medio hermano se había mantenido bastante bien y su aspecto físico sólo había envejecido unos cuantos años más de los que tenía en esa época. En lo único que el tiempo había calado profundo era en sus ojos, los que mostraban una inmensa tristeza que simplemente crecía con el paso de los años.

— Son más de uno. Lárgate ahora que puedes, yo no te protegeré.

La oscuridad que caía sobre ellos creaba sombras en el bosque que se anticipaban a sus enemigos; la brisa nocturna producía ruidos entre el follaje que eran difíciles de distinguir y el humano a su lado seguía sin moverse.

— No necesito tu protección. Recuerda que esta es mi sangre.

No respondió a su comentario, ya que el aroma de sus adversarios le anunciaba su llegada y ahora ya no tenían tiempo para discutir. Levantó sus garras y se preparó para el ataque, pudo distinguir que InuYasha también se alistaba, aunque sus sentidos no le ayudaban a percibir el peligro ni a anticiparse a los golpes.

A diferencia de encuentros anteriores, esta vez sus rivales se habían preparado mejor ya que atacaban por grupos, probando la capacidad y respuesta de ambos. Sesshōmaru escrutó alrededor, analizando también la situación: eran alrededor de veinte enemigos, entre los que pudo distinguir un par de yōkais de mayor nivel que el resto, esperando en la penumbra el resultado de la pelea. Alzó nuevamente las garras, recordando la razón por la que la aldea y ellos mismos, se habían hecho de tantos enemigos, y arremetió contra las ramas de los árboles cercanos, eliminando unos cuantos engendros sin dificultad.

La especie yōkai había ido decayendo con el tiempo y, además de ser resultado de las peleas entre los distintos clanes, los humanos también habían sido un factor clave en su caída. En esa aldea, en especial, se habían hecho conocidos las sacerdotisas, monjes y exterminadores que, a pesar del tiempo, seguían sus tradiciones y dedicaban su vida a combatir a los yōkais malignos. Esos humanos eran la causa de que esas criaturas les guardaran rencores a ellos, pues eran los descendientes a los que juraron proteger.

Los herederos de exterminadores y monjes.

Los sucesores de sacerdotisas y hanyōs.

Los que llevan en su sangre el linaje de Rin, Kagome y del propio InuYasha.

Su _familia_.

Desenvainó su espada ante este último pensamiento, ya era suficiente pelea y estaba seguro de que Rikku y Emi, los nietos de Rin que actualmente combatían contra las fuerzas malignas, ya habrían sentido la amenaza y se preparaban para unirse a la batalla. Levantó a Bakusaiga y con un simple golpe, todos los enemigos que los atacaban, fueron aniquilados.

Buscó al par que veía todo desde las sombras y fue en ese momento en el que el olor de la sangre de InuYasha le llegó con más fuerza. Se volteó rápidamente y sólo pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de ambos yōkais y sus garras empapadas de rojo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, su arma les dio alcance en un acto reflejo de ira. Logró exterminarlos, pero no se sintió mejor. Envainó a Bakusaiga y se acercó al malherido cuerpo de InuYasha, rastros de sangre cubrían su rostro y la piel ya estaba notoriamente más pálida. Tomó su cabeza y apoyó su frente en la de él, sin terminar de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

— Si no te vas ahora, los muchachos te verán.

— Eres un imbécil, InuYasha. Te dije que te largaras.

Una débil sonrisa cruzó los labios del aludido, el mayor notaba como la luz de sus ojos se extinguía con cada segundo que transcurría. Una de sus manos se posó en su brazo, ya casi sin fuerza mientras respiraba profundo antes de hablar.

— Seguirás protegiéndolos, ¿verdad Sesshōmaru? — Él simplemente apretó su mandíbula en respuesta, algo que no le bastó a su medio hermano. — Júramelo. Son tu familia…

El aroma de los nietos de Rin le anunció que se acercaban rápido hacia ellos. Dejó a InuYasha recostado en un árbol y se alejó, escondiéndose del grupo de humanos que se aproximaba. Observó desde lejos cómo intentaban auxiliar al moribundo InuYasha, sin que nada les resultara mucho. A los pocos minutos, pudo escuchar el cese de los latidos de su corazón, y un momento después, uno de sus propios nietos indicó lo que ya era obvio para él: había muerto.

Con cuidado se llevaron el cuerpo, las lágrimas y lamentaciones no se hicieron esperar y desde ese instante la sensación salada de la tristeza por la pérdida de un ser querido inundó el aire, impregnándolo también a él, de una forma que hace años no experimentaba.

* * *

Incluso horas después de que se llevaron su cuerpo y con la luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer, la vista de Sesshōmaru seguía fija en el lugar donde murió InuYasha, el suelo manchado con su sangre. Sabía que era hora de marcharse, pero algo se lo impedía. Soltó un gruñido de molestia, empuñando las manos con resignación.

— Te lo juro.

El sol que comenzaba a alzarse a sus espaldas dibujó su sombra sobre el lugar en el que había estado el cuerpo de su medio hermano antes de que se lo llevaran hasta la aldea. Dirigió su mirada ahora hacia las cabañas que podía distinguir sin problemas al otro lado del bosque y se dispuso a dejar el lugar, ya no era necesaria su presencia ahí.

— Otra vez estás aquí. ¿Seguirás viniendo ahora que InuYasha ya no está?

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Emi, ella era la viva imagen de una Rin adulta, pero su fuerza era clara herencia de la sangre de Exterminadores que llevaba en las venas. La miró de reojo, sólo durante un segundo antes de marcharse. No era necesario que cruzara palabras con ella. A pesar de que sabía que Emi sentía su presencia cada vez que estaba cerca y que muchas veces lo había visto junto a InuYasha, no debía saber nada de él. Ni siquiera su parentesco con el hanyō. Porque no era eso lo que lo hacía volver.

Después de todo, él sólo cumplía un juramento.

Y lo seguiría haciendo.

" _Porque nuestra sangre es Inmortal."_

* * *

 **Palabras:** 1716, sin incluir notas, disclaimer ni título.

* * *

 _ **H** ola~ Bueno, como ya saben, este fic es parte de la actividad y la imagen que me tocó es muy triste. Siempre he pensado que, luego de que los humanos murieran, InuYasha y Sesshōmaru seguirían protegiendo la aldea, porque es su legado. Es la forma en la que mantienen viva la memoria de sus seres queridos. Y, aunque no lo demostrara, Sesshōmaru le agarraría hasta cierto aprecio a su medio hermano. Pero, a fin de cuentas, él siendo un Daiyōkai e InuYasha un hanyō, era lógico que también muriera y, a la larga, sólo Sesshōmaru sobreviviera para ver prosperar a sus sucesores. _

_**M** e duele hacer cosas post manga de esta índole, porque sufro al pensar en lo solo que se quedó Sesshōmaru al final, incluso debe haberse alejado de la aldea con el tiempo, cuando ya nadie supiera de su existencia, ni recordara a InuYasha o a Rin... es triste._

 _ **E** n fin~ Si les interesa el reto, en mi perfil hay un link al foro para que se animen a participar y a leer las otras historias. Les agradecería mucho su opinión al respecto, porque Sesshōmaru no es mi fuerte y si alguien siente que no lo maneje bien, o incluso la situación, soy toda oídos._

 _ **E** so por ahora, me despido y espero estarnos leyendo por el fandom!_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _ **P.D.:** Agradecimientos especiales a **NuezyDulce** por sus ánimos y consejos, ¡eres un sol!_


End file.
